Killed Badfic (Other)
The Killed Badfic pages list the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in fandoms that don't fit any of the other categories. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, and a link to the mission itself. Remember to follow alphabetical order, which does not count the articles a'', ''an, or the as the first word of a title. Is the fandom you're looking for not one of these? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. Real Person Fic Actorslash * "Black and White UNCUT VERSION!!!" - R/NC-17 rated. ** Skandar and Will see each other on set of PC, and skandar is no longer is black and white. He's going to take full advantage this time around. Author Notes: Please review! Reviews=love!! Well i promised the uncut version so FINALLY here it is!! ** Mission by Veridian and Stevius. * "First Time" - R rated. ** It’s not that Skandar’s nervous, no that’s not it all. No, nervous wasn’t the word to describe his current emotions, no, but maybe scared to death. He knew he probably shouldn’t be, it was Ben after all and Ben had never hurt him before. He trusted Ben, really, he did, but this was a whole new experience for him and he couldn’t help but feel afraid. ** Mission by 'Ridian and Stevius. * "Menage A Trois" ** Summary:(Sequel to http://community.livejournal.com/narnia_slash/139679.html which you should read first.) Skandar/Will, kind of Ben/Will, potential Skandar/Ben/Will…you’ll just have to read. ;D Rating: NC-17, and if I could think up a higher rating for this one, I definitely would. NOT WORK-SAFE. Well, pretty much none of my shit is, really, but… You know. AU-ish. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Iza. * "Shameless" ** Summary: It meant jail, was what it meant. Jailbait. That was what Skandar Keynes was. Even James finds it hard to resist temptation. God, save his soul. ** Mission by Veridian Green and Stevius. Bandslash * "Downer" ** Mission by Trojie and Sparky. * "Hotel Nights" - rated NC-17. ** Mission by Trojie and Soulshadow, rated PG13. * "Lullabies, Anal Rape and Dental Hygiene" - NC-17 rated. ** Murdoc/D Not your usual rape fic, or so I'll been told. One shot. Previously featured on Gorillaz_slash at LJ. R/R FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES. Anal, Language, MaleDom, Yaoi ** Mission by Laburnum. ** But – aren't Gorillaz a fictional band? * "Morning After" ** Mission by Trojie. * "Rhymes with Bang Bang Sob" ** Summary: Summary: It was not long after this conversation (and the subsequent conversations that involved copious use of the words 'cockslut' and 'bottom Bob') that the members of My Chemical Romance (sans Bob, naturally) decided to throw Bob a surprise gangbang party. ** Note: intentional badfic that manages to be hilariously good. Alas now locked on lj. ** Mission by Trojie. Other * "Baby bump, hormones & tennis" - ? rated. ** Commentaire: Ceci est une mpreg (c'est à dire avec un homme enceint, dans ce cas c'est Roger!) ** Mission by Trojie and Pads, with in-mission translation from Agent Lucien. Tabletop Games Magic: The Gathering * "Darkness Our Bride" - M rated. ** Fairly plotless fic about Garruk Wildspeaker's daughter getting boinked by a demon. ** Killed (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) by Kirill and Zug. * "Easing ones mind" - M rated. ** Short Jace/Kallist PWP, notable mainly for atrocious grammar and spelling. ** Killed (Part 1, Part 2) by agents Kirill, Zug, and Cy. Web Originals Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog * "Horrible Nefariousness and Such" - T rated. ** Captain Hammer rises again! Dr. Horrible must defeat his old nemesis, but he certainly can't do it alone... ** Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. Gunnerkrigg Court * "Everybody in Annie's Forest" - M rated, Not Safe For Work, spoiler warning, trigger warning for the rape, torture, and extremely violent deaths of several young girls. ** Coyote sparkles some magic upon Annie, which causes her to...rape everyone. Sorta. Kat and Paz try to have some sexy-time, Annie rapes Kat and Paz and Parley, and Reynard gets a little action in the end too' ** Mission by Wobbles the Clown and the Notary. RWBY *"Enter RWBY" - T rated. ** Meet Xero a (relatively) normal guy, at least he was till he got shot in the head and ended up in Remnant. Now he must face the trials and tribulations of Beacon academy or die trying... and death is looking more likely by the second. ** Mission by Ginger-Wise and Alloy. * "Feral Instincts" - T Rated. ** Desmond Jaeger, the last of his family, faces the struggles that await him at Beacon academy, all because one Ruby Rose. but the battle does not only consist of the physical kind. His suppressed memories come to light, and as he battles with himself, the White Fang begin their tyranny. Will he triumph over himself, or will his darker side bare it's fangs? ** Last-of-his-Speshul-line Stu with a bloodthirsty streak, wielding weapons I can only describe as bad rip-offs with blades of Ember Celica and intruding itself in the beginning of the series. It's only two chapters long for now, but judging by the way canon, formatting and punctuation were slaughtered, it could not wait. **Mission by Richard and Marina * "Jaune's Dirty Secret" - M rated. ** What happens when Jaune is forced to be Romans little spy? Neo x Jaune Warning Rated M for Sexual Stuff, Language, and I Guess Gore? Mhm... ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte * "RWBY:Creature Shifter" - T rated, ** Darrel Maximus is no ordinary hunter: for deep inside him is a very bizzare secret... ** Seriously cringeworthy. Follows the show from the beginning, but introduces a Stu who can do everything better. Plus, he can shapeshift into over four hundred different creatures, not native to the continuum. He's the epitome of a poorly written badass. ** Mission by Hip and Hop. * "RWBYN" - T rated. ** A fifth Kingdom. One of its treasures, stolen. Now it falls upon one of their own to retrieve it. But how will this one lone being be able to retrieve it when he's but a student trying to become a Huntsman at Beacon Academy? And more importantly, how will he survive his four other teammates? AU. OCxHarem. Moments of OOC are inevitable. Currently undergoing rewrite. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. Other Bionicle * "The Greatest Love" - NSFW ** Summary: I claim first Bionicle yaoi! Wait, is that a good thing? Anyway, Onua loves Lewa, but with forces constantly trying to tear them apart, they'll find that staying in love won't be so easy. Slash and rape! OnuaLewa, VariousLewa. ** Mission (Part 1, Part 2) by Lilac Lielac, KittyNoodles, Riese, and Crimson Flight * "Kinky" - NSFW ** Mission by Lilac Lielac and Voyd. * "The Legacy of rust" - K rated. ** This is the story of the eighth Toa, rust. I started this fanfic on BZPower, and I will finish it here. Don’t worry, I put the part I put on BZP here as the first chapter. ** Mission by Tawaki. * "A new world" - Fic rated K+, mission sweary. ** Summary: A girls life is changed forever as she finds herself in another world and in the form of a Toa ** Mission by Lilac Lielac and Riese. Category:Lists Category:Badfic Category:Killed Badfic